The Leader Not Wanted
by Hitsuzenteki-Kaku
Summary: Five or so years ago, he met the only one not to hate him for what he was. Through some twist of fate he never sees her again. But with that same twist of fate, she suddenly reappears in his life again. What to do?
1. Default Chapter

**_Chapter One_**

Hello, what's up people? I wanted to start yet another story, and here it is. As with most of my others the first chapter is an intro and will be short (Around 600-700 words) If and when you read this could you review? I always want to know what you people think. Anyway here is chapter one.

Sitting in his chair high above his small but loyal group of followers a seemingly young man of no more than 20 was watching the group bow before him. He sneered; most of them were anything but loyal. The only reason he was their leader was the fact that he had saved all of them from the much larger and more powerful brown pack as they were called. Even though most were not loyal he still had his group of friends if you could call them that. They were simply some members of his pack who didn't piss him of in any way. But still that group would protect him if it were necessary. Because whether they liked it or not he was still the leader. Getting up ignoring any of the stares he got from the women, he walked off. He was a very physically powerful person. But power did not mean one had to be ugly. He had waist length silver hair that he tried to keep in at least decent condition. And he had piercing amber/gold colored eyes. Usually most people would shudder under the intensity of his gaze, but some did not. He had met someone like that a long time ago. About five years ago or so, which was nothing more than the blink of an eye for him, because even if he looked 20 he was really around 60 years old.

These people were not people at all, but rather demons. The last of the Inu-Youkai to be specific, one of the other reason he was their leader besides the fact he saved them was that he was one of the only descendants from their previous leader.

(That was more of a background kinda thing)

There he was thinking about that one girl who he had met awhile back. He was amazed by the fact that she did not look down on him as all others did. Being a hanyou or half-demon made him hated by all, or rather most of them. Except for her, he didn't ever remember her name but he remember exactly how she had looked if he had seen her anywhere he would have been able to pick her out no problem at all. But alas he hadn't seen her since that day, five years ago. He longed to, but he had never told anyone that. If he had told anyone that they would have seen it as a sign of weakness and someone would have killed him and took over the leadership. Even though he was a hanyou he still had to abide by demon laws. He hated it, yes he did but where he was now was the only place he had ever been accepted however odd that acceptance was.

Getting his mind off her he set about doing what was necessary. Which was taking care f most of the needs of his pack. That in turn meant telling someone else to do it. He was leader after all no matter how much they hated it. He was doing that until one of his lower underlings came up to him kneeled and stood back up.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Inuyasha, sir we have found a woman wondering around part of our lands." (Like it wasn't obvious who it was.)

"Really? Is she a human?" he asked not bothering to look at the other person.

"Yes, sir she is in very bad condition also. Do you want to see her?"

"Yes take me to her."

"Follow me sir." He said motioning with his hand.

Walking down one of the many corridors of his castle, which was one of the few places for him to be able to sleep safely, they arrived at a larger room. It was a prison of sorts, with cages here and there for anyone stupid enough to disobey or face him. Looking down at the woman he was a little taken aback. It was the girl, although she wasn't a girl anymore but rather a woman. He had been with and seen enough women in his time alive but this one was easily a lot more beautiful than all of the others by far. Usually he would have had any human killed but since this is the one girl…woman he had to make an exception. But all the while no let onto the fact that he was trying to protect her. So after watching some of the people mess around with her, he commanded them to stop. Three of them did but the fourth did not. Foolish idiot! Running up to the fourth demon he grabbed his neck and pulled him off the ground. Even by demon standards he was very strong.

"Did I not tell you to stop?" He asked staring at the demon.

"I…Ye…" He couldn't breathe thanks to the grip Inuyasha had on his throat. So Inuyasha let off a bit.

"Yes…sir, you did…please forgive my transgression…" With that Inuyasha let him go, sputtering and coughing to the ground.

"Don't let it happen again! Take her to my room…now!" He shouted when no one moved. Not bothering to answer their questions as to why he walked off fallowing the one carrying the woman to his room.

A/N Hmm….I have no clue what going to happen or what just did but anyway please review! I really, really want to know what you people think.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Okay, hello. I decided to keep writing this one. Just because I like it. if no one else does than oh fucking well. You're gonna have to be annoyed by the Author Alert. It's only been seven months since I updated this particular one...But I just got back into writing, so it happens. Anyway here is Chapter 2.

Stalking to his room, he watched as two of his men, picked up the woman. But stopped looking at him quizzically. "Where shall we put her, sir?"

"Put, her on my bed." He stated.

They still looked a bit confused. "Sir...Why on _your_ bed?"

"Do it!" He shouted.

They almost dropped her on the bed and high tailed it out of the room. Inuyasha sat there for a few minutes watching her. Yep, it was her, no doubt about it. She didn't look as childish as she once did. But that was expected. It had been five years. "Too damn long." He mumbled to himself. He moved closer, sat down on the bed next to her.

She still had all of the same features, long raven colored hair...Well, truth be told that's all he _did_ remember, he had way too many things happen to him since he last saw her. Except that is, the color of her eyes, a very odd color, a coal like dark blue. He had never seen even to this day anyone with eyes such as that.

A few Hours Later-

He had only moved to the window sill and had sat there for a couple hours, looking out onto his grounds. She began to stir. He looked over at her watching, waiting for the panic that was sure to engulf her when she reliazed she had no clue where she was. Yet, it never came. She sat up and looked around the room. Until her eyes stooped on him. At which they both sat there for a few seconds.

Until she stood up on shaky legs and stumbled over to him. She stopped a few feet in front of him, looking him up and down. She stumbled a couple feet closer, and with little warning reached up with an arm, and rubbed his ear. She mumbled, "Still soft as ever." Inuyasha, not expecting this remained still, but spoke. "You remember?"

"How could I forget?" She spoke softly, as if afraid to brake the peace.

"It has been five years." He to, spoke softly.

"Not nearly long enough to forget." She let her arm drop.

He was still staring at her. "How've you been?"

"Take a guess, I was 'found' some demons. Not exactly a good thing now is it?"

He chuckled, "I suppose not."

"How'd you get me?"

"The demons that found you. I'm their leader. Not by choice of course."

"Leader?"

"I saved all of their asses."

"How?"

"I'd rather not talk about it. Now, you need to get some rest." He led her back to his bed."I'll be here when you wake back up."

She lied down. "By the way Inuyasha it's good to see you again." She said as she drifted off to sleep.

"You've no idea. None at all." He whispered, as he watched her sleep.

A/N Lol, I'm sorry but I like this story, regardless of if anyone else does. But if you do read it, please review. I was looking at the hits for Assassinations, And I'm like, what the hell? over 600 hits and only 50 reviews? It's not like it takes long at all to review. But oh well. Sigh Review if you please.


End file.
